<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aerophobia - Mountain Ghoul by ultraintrovertedgryffindor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689621">Aerophobia - Mountain Ghoul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor'>ultraintrovertedgryffindor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, aerophobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraintrovertedgryffindor/pseuds/ultraintrovertedgryffindor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mountain | Earth Ghoul/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aerophobia - Mountain Ghoul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You watched as Mountain fiddled with his hoodie nervously, him really not loving where the band was currently headed.</p><p>It was the start of a new tour cycle, starting in the States. Meaning, they had to fly.</p><p>Now this wouldn’t be that big of a deal normally. But Mountain, being an Earth type, like to keep his feet planted on the ground.</p><p>The Ghoul loved touring, playing and seeing the fans. But he had one great fear that always came with the touring territory.</p><p>Flying.</p><p>Every time they’d have to tour by plane, it was something Mountain always dreaded. He absolutely hates it, and unfortunately gets picked on because of it sometimes.</p><p>Cirrus and Cumulus loves flying, since they are air types. The other Ghouls didn’t really mind it, besides Rain who gets a little nervous when the plane comes across some turbulence.</p><p>You weren’t new to tour life, so you’ve seen your fair share of band members who had some minor phobias of flying. But Mountain was a whole other story.</p><p>Mountain was not made for being in the air for any amount of time, even in the safety of a plane. He was made to be one with earth, nature, ground. So you understood how difficult it was for him to do this more than he ever thought he’d have to do.</p><p>Some of the crew joked that you were his designated flying buddy. Being that you had a natural calming and compassionate energy, Mountain always gravitated to you whenever he was anxious on tour.</p><p>You didn’t mind.</p><p>Mountain started tapping his foot and his breathing was uneven as the car pulled up to the private plane that was currently being fueled.</p><p>It was a pretty sad sight to see him shakily taking his suitcase out of the trunk and basically hyperventilating. You wished you could’ve calmed him down, but you knew nothing would really help.</p><p>You couldn’t help but roll your eyes once you started to hear some of the Ghouls snickering at Mountain’s misery.</p><p>You gently placed your hand on the nervous Ghoul’s shoulder, him giving you an appreciative smile.</p><p>After helping a couple crewmates put away some luggage, you finally took your seat next to Mountain.</p><p>You smiled slightly when you saw him softly petting his mountain goat plushie that a fan gave him a while back, but you could still feel the anxiousness radiating off him like heat.</p><p>You mentally gasped when you realized you had forgotten to give him a gift of your own.</p><p>You reached down and grabbed your travel bag and searched around before finally feeling what you were looking for.</p><p>You pulled out a small glass vial with a chain attached to it, the vial containing a little bit of dirt from the garden of the Abbey.</p><p>Mountain gave you a confused look when you handed it over. “What’s this?” He asked, his voice wavering a bit.</p><p>“It’s a vial that has some dirt in it from home. I know it probably won’t help much, but I thought having a little piece of earth might help ease your nerves just a little.” You smiled.</p><p>Mountain just stared at the vial, shaking the contents inside gently. You were about to apologize, suddenly feeling silly. But he spoke first. “Thank you, Y/N. That’s really sweet.” He smiled genuinely.</p><p>Having the little bit of home didn’t help Mountain overcome his fear of flying of course, but it was a good reminder that he was safe.</p><p>Every time the plane would hit an air pocket in the sky, you would see Mountain clutch the vial and his stuffed animal tightly close to his chest.</p><p>Mountain ended up falling asleep much easier on that flight, leaning his horned head against your shoulder.</p><p>Still clutching that vial.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>